Who Knew
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Songfic. OxA. Song is Who Knew by Pink. I really can't summarize this one to great.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Nor do I own the song Who Knew. **

**Notes: Be warned, there is a spoiler for the end of season 4. O/A, mostly told from Aelita's POV although it chances at the very end. **

_You took my hand, _

_You showed me how, _

_You promised me you'd be around,_

"Aelita," Jeremie whispered, leaning towards me. I looked away pointedly.

"Aelita," He whispered again, louder now so I could not pretend that I hadn't heard.

"Quiet," I hissed at him, "You'll earn us both detention." He sat up straight in his seat and returned his solemn gaze to the teacher.

_I took you words and I believed, _

_In everything you said to me,_

The bell rang and I hurried out of the classroom. I was halfway across the courtyard when Jeremie caught up with me.

"Can we talk?" he asked breathlessly.

"Not right now, I'll be late to class." I replied briskly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"We've got a few minutes." He said, a pleading look in his eyes as he glanced quickly at his watch.

"Yea, a few minutes to walk all the way across the school!" I said, I knew I was being harsh, but I didn't care. With that I turned and walked quickly away, leaving him standing in the middle of the courtyard.

_If someone said three years from now, _

_You'd be long gone,_

_I'd stand up and punch them out,_

As it was, I could have talked to Jeremie, I knew it and so did he. What was he going to do about it? Get mad? Not talk to me? That was what I wanted, so all the better.

_Cuz they're all wrong,_

_I know, better,_

_Cuz you said forever, and ever, _

I must have looked fairly annoyed, because Odd slid into the seat beside me seconds before the bell rang.

"Hey, anything wrong?" He asked, concern mingled in his voice. I looked over at Jeremie, who had slid in just before the bell. Odd followed my gaze.

"Oh," He said, resentment obvious in his voice, "Jeremie again huh?" I nodded.

_Who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools, _

_And so convinced and just too cool,_

"Della Robbia, Schaeffer, if you would join us please so we may begin today's lesson." The teacher reprimanded. Odd and I glanced at each other before looking up at the teacher. But instead of listening to the lesson I remembered my first night on Earth. In the photo booth with Jeremie. We were so happy, so carefree, why did it have to change?

_I wish I could touch you again,_

_I wish I could still call you friend,_

_I'd give, anything,_

The bell rang out, cutting through my daydreams of the past. Drat, I would have to get the notes we were supposed to be taking from Odd or Ulrich later. My head swimming with thoughts and worries I walked absentmindedly out of the classroom.

"Hey Princess," I heard Odd's jovial voice from behind me, "Where ya goin?"

"Umm," I thought frantically of where I was supposed to be going, but the thought wouldn't come to me, and staring at Odd's laughing face didn't help. "I forgot," I admitted grudgingly.

"Lunch," He reminded me gently, "Where have you been for the past three months?"

_When someone said count your blessings now,_

_For they're long gone, _

_I guess I just didn't know how,_

I scowled, "Unless you didn't notice, there's been a slight disturbance in my life recently!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell, it just came out that way. I watched the jovial look on his face fade, he looked dumbstruck, but nothing could hide the anger burning behind his eyes.

"I was just trying to be helpful, lighten your mood a little, I guess it didn't work!" He yelled back, leaning closer to me in anger. That did it. Something inside of me snapped and I couldn't control myself.

"Lighten my mood? What do you mean? I was perfectly happy!" I screamed, it was a lie, but anger drove me to say it. I watched Odd's angry mind search for something to say, knowing the anger in my eyes drove him on as well. I couldn't hear anything but Odd's breathing and my own heart pounding angrily in my ears.

_I was all wrong,_

_They knew, better, _

_Still you said forever, and ever,_

Before I knew it Ulrich stood between Odd and I. I hadn't heard him coming, and by the looks of it, neither had Odd.

"Cool it you two!" Ulrich said exasperatedly. I didn't know why he wasn't already at lunch, but I knew that whatever had held him after class hadn't been good because he looked irritable.

"He started it," I grumbled, not wanting to leave this fight.

"I was trying to be helpful, you just lost it!" Odd replied, anger still causing his voice to be louder than usual.

"I don't care!" Ulrich growled, "I'm gonna see the end of it soon. You got that?" He looked at us both sternly. Odd and I nodded slowly, still glaring reproachfully at each other.

"Right, now, you two will eat lunch separately and apologize after lunch. Got it?" Ulrich said, glaring at both of us in turn. He said it forcefully, so I knew that it was an order to be followed unless I wanted to face his wrath.

_Who knew,_

_I'll keep you locked in my head, _

_Until we meet again,_

I ate lunch in silence. Ulrich and Yumi sat in one corner, talking quietly. They seemed to think that everyone had lost it. I didn't blame them. I would have questioned our sanity too, had I been in my right mind at the time.

_Until we,_

_Until we meet again,_

_And I won't forget you my friend,_

Odd walked towards me after lunch. I looked at him reproachfully, hesitant to forget about our argument.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, "I knew you weren't in the best of moods and I shouldn't have pushed you." He looked sincerely sorry, his eyes were pleading for forgiveness as they searched mine for any sign of emotion.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, you did nothing wrong." I replied. Odd threw himself at me, engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug. After a few moments he stepped away sheepishly and stared at his feet.

_What happened,_

_If someone said three years from now,_

_You'd be long gone,_

I saw Jeremie staring at us from across the courtyard. I watched his eyes turn glassy with unshed tears, and anger flare behind his glasses. I watched as he stood up, pushing past Milly and Tamiya when they tried to ask him a question. Odd followed my gaze.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making Jeremie mad," He said, cutting himself short.

"No, I did that on my own, you just helped." I replied, looking smug.

"Oh," He murmured.

_I'd stand up and punch them out,_

_Cuz they're all wrong yeah,_

_That last kiss,_

_I'll cherish, _

Odd whispered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I prodded, knowing that I probably shouldn't, if Odd wasn't telling me something these days it was probably some guy thing that girls don't want to hear.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, as if to cover something up and he blushed slightly. I shook my head.

"You'll tell me in good time I presume." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Err, yea, I guess I'll have to huh?" He replied, looking happily at our hands.

_Until we meet again, _

_And time makes,_

_It harder,_

"I should go do that science homework." Odd said, pulling his hand away hesitantly.

"What homework?" I asked, baffled. Odd smiled, trying to suppress a giggle.

"I'll tell you, come with me." He replied, taking my hand and leading me towards his dorm.

_I wish I could remember,_

_But I keep, _

_You memory,_

"What were you doing in science class?" Odd asked me as he handed me his notes.

"Spacing," I replied nonchalantly, looking up to smile at Odd.

"It's a goods thing I actually took notes this time then huh?" He smiled; he seemed to be enjoying this.

_You visit me in my sleep,_

_My darling,_

_Who knew?_

"Aelita," Odd said quietly as I turned to leave.

"Yes Odd?" I asked, turning to face him. He looked away quickly.

"Just bring those back soon, I need them." He said, disappointment edging his words.

"I will," I promised, "Everything alright?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Ok then, I'll bring these back soon." I said and opened the door.

**Odd's POV**

"I love you." I whispered, she couldn't have heard me, my voice was so quiet, and she was already halfway out the door. I cursed myself for not being brave enough to say it to her face; after countless times I had berated Ulrich for not saying anything to Yumi I was just as bad. Especially now that Jeremie was out of the picture for a while, I would have to take my chances while he was still mad, otherwise I might never get my chance.


End file.
